I Break a Dish and I End Up Here, WTH?
by evee11
Summary: So what happens when Lync finds a girl her is friends with the brawlers and has a dark side she isnt afraid to show! LyncXOCX Either Hydron or Ace. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_** K, since Lovemies is done heres a new story. It has to do with bakugan new vestroia. It won't be going by the plot line because we know that I suck at sticking to that so ya. I also do not own Bakugan, If I did then Masqurade would have been seperated from Alice so he can live his own life and the vexos wouldn't have been killed off. Also Kind Zanoheld would have died more painfully.**_

I sighed looking around from my sitting position. My silver eyes where narrow in irritation, my black hair swayed slightly across my back. I was in the middle of the fucking DESERT. Not dessert, desert! As in a bare wasteland with barely no life and to high of a temp! Runo yells at me for dropping a plate and I end up in a desert! WTH? Only good thing about it was I got out of being yelled at by a light girl. My life has been a wreck since I lost my bakugan and now I will literally die without them!

"SKY, MARINE, LEONIDAS! PLEASE COME BACK, I'LL LITERALLY DIE WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled falling backwards. (I do own Sky, Marine and the OC, not Leonidas and bakugan and the characters.) Hearing laughter I turned my head to see a pink-ette sitting criss cross applesause on a rock laughing. "Oh god, now there is someone with pink hair in my illusions. Someone kill me now!" I moaned in mental pain.

"Last time I checked I'm real now are you gonna stop whining or are you gonna die crying?" He mocked. Oh gods my own imagination is mocking me!

"Please imaginary weirdo, fade away and let me die in peace. I want my last thought to be about my bakugan, not some pink haired weirdo." I said anime crying.

"My name is Lync and you need to settle down. Now if ya want to find your bakugan all you have to do is ask." He said smirking. I instantly looked at him. "But you got to do me a favor for each." He said laughing. Three favors for an illusion! Ok then, as long as I get my bakugan back.

"Ok, I'll play genie for awhile. Whats the first favor?" I asked. The boy stood up and jumped off the rock. He landed in front of me and held out his hand.

"Well first we need to get to the palace." He said, I looked at him like he was crazy then shrugged, taking his hand. He pulled me up and led me to a green plane that looked like it belonged with the military. Once inside we took off. We didnt talk for awhile because by now I figured that he was real and that I was in deep shit. This is like that episode of Gravity Falls (Idn own Gravity Falls) where the Uncle asked the kids, 'Who wants to wear blindfolds and get into my car.' except instead of blindfolds it was me thinking the dude was an illusion and instead of a car it was a plane type thing. Also I bet we arent going fishing.

"So Sink-" I began but was cut off.

"Lync" He said with a slight growl.

"Whatever, it's yo damn name, now anyways, chink-" I said but was once again cut off.

"Lync!" He said growling. Ok I have to admit, I was doing this to piss him off.

"Fine, whatever, so where're we going Tink?" I asked hiding a smirk. The plane then took a sharp left turn and I slammed into the wall.

"LYNC!" He yelled pissed off.

"Why the hell did you do that and why the hell are you named after a elf in Zelda?" I asked rubbing my head. (Idn own Zelda)

"One, your pissing me off, two, what the hell are you talking about." He growled.

"Am I pissing you off fa fa, Jeff fa fa...ha haha." I had to contain my laughter. (Idn own any Jeff Dunham jokes, him and his puppets do.) Suddenly there was another sharp left making me hit my head again. "Dude, this isn't fucking Nascar! Stop making left turns! Nascar is so annoying." She growled.

" Whats Nascar?" Lync asked confused.

"Pretty much this, 'They're making a left turn, they're making another left turn, oh my gods they're making another left turn. I wonder whats gonna happen next. We're going to commercial for 1 minute, ya won't miss a fucking thang!'" I said imitating Sweet Daddy D from Jeff Dunham though I wasn't doing a very good job. (There was a disclaimer about this earlier.)

"You humans have such a weird culture." He said shaking his head. I looked at him.

"Whats that make you pinky?" I asked.

"A Vestroian." He growled not liking his new nickname, then he smirked. How did I know. I felt a disturbance in the force. (Idn own star wars or the force.)

"I get it. Your falling for me so your teasing me." He said laughing. I glared.

"I am not! I for one hate pink and would never go out with a guy with pink hair!" I growled. His smirke widened and I swear to the gods that the force just packed up and ran like hell!

"Oh really. As punishment for what your putting me through, as first favor, you have to go out with me and no one is to know about the favor. Therefore you have to hold my hand, be nice to me, and allow me to kiss you and to hug you." He said. I fell on the ground, my soul flying out of me through my mouth. I heard him laughing when my soul decided to come back and I glared. He wants to play that game? Well he has no idea who he's messing with. I can make Shun and Dan cowar in fear...well it isnt that hard with Dan, he cowards in fear if Runo even raises her voice slightly. Within a few minutes my plan was thought out and we where walking into the 'throne room'. There where people in the room so my plan activated.

"Ah Lync-kun! Your so sweet!" I squealing glomping him. He was taken by suprised at my sudden attitude change. I was like Preyas except he only changed his attribute and color. "That was so cute how you cried over that dead baby bird!" I said 'fauning' over him while hugging his right arm and rubbing my head against his shoulder. Dude was a head taller then me.

"He cried over a baby bird?" A boy with gravity defying white hair laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"Who's this Lync?" A blue haired girl said smirking.

"His girlfriend of course. You must be his ex Mylene." I said remembering him saying something about Mylene being the only female while we flew over here. "He said you where so heart broken from the break up that it took you 3 years to get over him and you even considered killing yourself. He also said that he dumped you because you cheated on him with some guy with white hair." I said 'suprised'. Mylene looked pissed and the white haired boy laughed harder.

"Oh he did did he?" She said glaring at Lync who was now shaking slightly in fear.

"Yah, He also said there was this blonde boy who liked twirling a lock of his hair who was gay, I have nothing against gays, I think theres nothing wrong with it, but Lync said that this boy hit on him none stop and he had to let the poor boy know he wasnt interested." I said seeing a spiky, blonde haired, hot boy twirling a piece of his hair. (Oh, everyone is wearing what they did in the second season of New Vestroia, the one after the royal family flees vestal.) Suddenly the said boy had a dark aruroa around him as he glared at Lync. He then looked at me and flashed a charming smile.

"Anything else?" He asked. I metally smirked.

"Yah, he said that you are now in love with someone named Dan Kuso." I said smiling sweetly. Mylene came over, plucked me off Lync, sat me down on a couch thing, then started beating Lync up. I couldn't hold it anymore. I was laughing like crazy! Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Now I get why he said to never say anything." I smiled. Then I looked depressed, "But that also means that he lied to me. Does that also mean he was faking being that sweet, sensitive boy I met or that his charming personality was a lie?" I asked, my eyes starting to water. Thank you Drama class! The blonde boy then walked over to Lync and slapped him in the back of the head.

"How dare you play with a young girls heart, what else did you tell her?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He said that he can help me find my bakugan, I missed them so much and he so sweetly offered to help me get them, even if the people keeping them captive tried to kill him." I said then sobbed. "Oh Sky, Marine, Leo. I'll never see you again, Marine, you where right, my heart is to trusting." I 'cried hugging my stomach and leaning forward. See, I dont need ya anymore pink haired baka! I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see...

_**Hope ya liked it, I know I said Kindom Hearts but I hit a writers block before even starting. Never a good sign.**_


	2. Escape:Reunion:Brawl

_** Sup, sorry it's been so long. School is such a drag...oh gods I'm turning into Shikamaru. Idn own him, naruto does by the way...anyways. I am trying my best to update all three of my stories. So enjoy. Oh and to stardiva2272, don't worry. Shes gonna be really childish and kinda evil, in a good way. Also she wont be a beat everyone brawler. She will be a good brawler but not the best. Also to Obviously Entei, thank you! I won't get writers block, at least I hope I won't.**_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Hydron smiling like he was some kind of charming prince.

"Tell me who your bakugan are and we'll help you find them." I gave a nod, smiling slightly.

"Aquos Wolf, I call her Marine, Ventus Fairy, I call him Sky, and Darkus Omega Leonidas, I call him Leo. Technically Leonidas is a Doom Dimention Bakugan." I said and he gave a nod and looked at the white haired boy.

"Go look for those bakugan in our bakugan hold. So whats your name?" He asked looking back at me.

"Kara Shadowfang." I said smiling.

"Well Kara, if you would like you could join us. We are the Vexons, I am Prince Hydron, a Sub Terra Brawler. The Sub Terra Brawler for the Vexons is Gus but he's not here." He said, that explains the smile. "The female in our group is our Aquos Brawler, Mylene. Our Haos Brawler is Volt." He pointed to a pink haired guy that looked to be in a bad mood. "Then our Darkus Brawler who just left is Shadow Prove, and of course you know our Ventus Brawler Lync." With this he glared at Lync.

"So you have every Brawler but a Pyros." I concluded.

"Actually we do have one but he's not here, his name is Spectrum. He always wore a mask. He's a traitor though." He hissed.

"Mask...sounds like Masquarade." I said, a sweatdrop rolling down my head.

"Masquarade?" He asked.

"Yah, he always bothered my friend Dan. He was the split personality of my friend Alice. They're seperated now but Hydranoid chose Alice over him so he's always a bit moody." I explained.

"So your friends with the Brawlers?" He looked at me with a slight smirk.

"Yah of course, I'm one of them." I rolled my eyes. Wait...they knew who Dan was when I mentioned him earlier...they knows about the Brawlers...and they have a mask dude as a member...great, I'm becoming friends with the bad guys. Then Shadow came bak holding two bakugan.

"I found the Ventus and Darkus bakugan but we don't have any Aquos Wolves." He said and gave them to me.

"Thank you sooooo much!" My eyes lit up as my bakugan popped open at my voice.

"Kara!" They both shouted.

"Run! They're the bad guys!" Leo said. I gave a nod and put them in the safety of my pocket before running to the window. I then turned to them with a smirk.

"This was fun and all and I hate to prank and run but I got to go. By the way, thank you Lync for being a pawn in my marvelous plan! Oh and thank you for the help _My Prince_" I said the last part with a mock bow and I broke the glass with my elbow and jumped out. One good thing about being cleptomatic. I uncousiously grab stuff. I had grabbed some type of disk. I pushed a button and it grew. Putting it under my feet, I stopped falling. "Now to figure out how to work this thing. Ummmm, hey, arrows! This is like Dance Dance Revolution!" I smiled and put my foot on the arrow infront of me. (Idn own DDR) Then the thing zoomed forward with me yelling 'Whooo Hooo, This Thing Rocks!'

Guess what I found out! The thing works on sunlight! Came night I crashed infront of a Giant RV! Good thing for me something wearing red broke my fall...Oh Gods! I crashed into Santa!

"Get Off!" Wait...false alarm. It's just Dan.

"Yo, waz up." I gave a piece sign after standing up and he looked at me.

"Kara? You have got to be joking!" I get the feeling he wasn't happy to see me.

"Master Dan! Are you ok?" A pink haired boy ran up and I gave him a WTF look.

"Master? Dan, I know you where in class when they talked about how bad slavery was!" I scolded him.

"It's not like that! Hes a fan of the Brawlers." Dan glared at me and the pinkette looked at me.

"It's the Doom Brawler!" His two eyes then became rotating stars.

"Doom Brawler? WTH?!" Seriously! I have ONE Doom Bakugan and thats the name I get! "Never Mind. Hey Dan, have you seen Marine?" I asked.

"Sorry, the Resistance don't have any Aquos Bakugan. The one Marucho has he found himself." Dan said as he got up, dusting himself off.

"The Resistance?" I asked looking at the giant RV.

"Yah, they're fighting to free the bakugan. The Vestroians don't know Bakugan are intelligent and the Royal Family and their Elites, the Vexons are hiding it from the citizens." He explained to me.

"Thats awful! They seemed so nice." I said thinking about it.

"You met them?" The pinkette yelled out in shock.

"Yah. I thought this pink haired guy was a mirage and he said that he could help me find my bakugan. Well thinking it was an illusion I followed. It's when the plane flew when I realised what happend. I fooled them into giving me Leo and Sky back before getting away. They didn't have Marine though." I concluded shrugging.

"You thought he was a mirage?" Dan asked blankly.

"I know, stupid right? I wasn't thinking." I laughed. Then I saw a short guy with blonde hair come out and I smiled. "Maru-kun!" I yelled and run up to him, hugging him. "Hows my short little buddy!" I beamed at him as he was trying to figure out what happened.

"Who's she?" I looked on his shoulder and there stood an Aquos Bakugan...but it wasn't Preyus.

"I'm Kara, who are you and where's Preyus!" I asked looking at the bakugan.

"I'm Elfin, Marucho's new partner. Preyus is a statue in the Throne Room. Hydron has all the legendary bakugan but Drago as statue prizes." She huffed and fluttered somewhat.

"And Leo. But your lucky, only the Resistance know about the 'Doom Brawler'." Dan snickered and I glared at him. Then I thought about what he said. Great! Now I feel stupid!

"Well, I kinda said I was one of the Brawlers." I laughed nervously.

"Kara!" Dan yelled at me. "You can be such an airhead sometimes!"

"Shut up! Your worst then I am!" I accused. "So who is the Resistance?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Well this is Baron, the Haos Brawler. I'm the Pyros Brawler, Marusho's the Aquos Brawler, the leader Mira is the Sub Terra Brawler, Shun is the Ventus Brawler, and Ace is the Darkus Brawler." He said.

"And Mira and Ace are?" I asked.

"Come on." Dan said dragging me into the giant RV. Then we came to what looked like a control room. There an orange haired girl and a purple haired boy where talking.

"Yo, I'm Kara. Call me the Doom Brawler and I will end you!" I said ending the introductions and they looked at me.

"I'm Leo, call me the Doom Bakugan and I'll end you before she can." Leo said from my shoulder.

"Sky, call me girly and you'll wake up with your hair tied to your bed posts!" Sky said chuckling and Leo and I looked at him.

"Dude?" We both said.

"How is that threatening?" Leo growled at him.

"I'm a fairy, what do you expect?" He fluttered a bit.

"Hello? Um Dan...who is this?" The girl who I assume is Mira asked.

"This is a member of the Brawlers. She, um, how did you get here?" He asked looking at me.

"I was helping Runo with the Diner since her parents where out. I broke a dish, she started yelling, and I woke up in the desert. I thought I was gonna die, yelled out how I was gonna literally die without my bakugan, thought some pink haired dude was a mirage. Took a ride on his ship, tricked the Vexos into giving me my bakugan back that they had, stole a hover board-disk-type thing. Then I flew here, crashed into Dan, thought he was Santa, said hi..." I said and Dan elbowed me.

"You don't have to say the WHOLE story!" Dan said, annoyed.

"So she came to join?" Ace, I assume since he's the last one I haven't met, glared at me.

"No, I crashed. Right now I want to find Marine, my Aquos Wolf." I said slowly.

"What!? Well we can help, plus she keeps me in line!" Dan said turning his attention to Mira.

"He's not lying. I'm scary when I get in juvenile delinquint mode." I pointed out. "Now just point me to the nearest lake in a forest and I'll be off." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Wait, the Vexons do still outnumber us." Mira said.

"Um no. I don't do groups with Dan in them. I barely could stand being part of the Brawlers. I always get in trouble from the pranks I pull on him." I said shrugging.

"How about this. Brawl one of us, anyone you want and if you lose, you join us. If you win we'll give you a ride to the nearest lake in the middle of the forest." Mira said.

"Ok, how about Mr. Glare-a-lot?" I said pointing at Ace which only made his glare become worse.

About 15 minutes later we where outside. It seems I need some sort of thing on my wrist to brawl now. So anyways, I was staring him down and he smirked.

"Why don't you go first because this is gonna end fast." I glared at him and pressed the button Mira showed me.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" We both yelled and they glowed. I then grabbed a card and threw it out.

"Field card set!" With that it absorbed into the ground and a ring of purple fanned out. "Bakugan Brawl!" I threw Leo in and he opened up. "Bakugan Stand, Rise Darkus Omega Leonidas!" I called and Leo came out in his full form.

"Prepare to lose half-pint!" He growled.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Ace yelled throwing out his bakugan. "Bakugan stand." With that the bakugan opened. "Rise Darkus Percival!". Then I saw what his bakugan looked like.

"Ability Activiate, Omega Eraser!" I called and Leonidas sent a blast towards Percival as his 700g power went to 900gs.

"Ability Activate..."

_**Hope ya liked it!**_


	3. First Day:Encounter:Mission

_**Hello, sorry it's been so long. I am trying my best to get everything posted.**_

"Ability Activate, Darkus Thunder" He yelled, then Percival's power level when to 750g and my Leonidas went to 700g. I growled at him.

"Field Open, Doom Field!" With that the land around us became swirling blackness. With that Percival glowed and turned back into a ball, going back to Ace. I caught my Leo and smirked before a pain raced through my heart making me go to my knees.

"Hey, we havent even started!" I heard Ace yell. I slowly stood up and growled.

"I know." He smirked and threw out a card and threw in his Bakugan. There stood Percival. "Hey! Your using the same bakugan!" I glared. then the Gauntlet spoke.

"Ace's Life Gauge at 70%" It said and I looked at it confused.

"Kara, best two-out-of-three isn't how you win here. You have to get you opponents life gauge to zero!" Dan's voice yelled at me. Great, just great.

"Fine, Rise Ventus Fairy!" With a gust of wind Sky came out.

"Prepare to see my awesomeness mortals!" He yelled out.

"Sky, please don't be so narcisstic. Ability Activate, Fairy Michief." I said activating the ability. Sky started juggling knives and throwing them at Percival. This made his 600g power level go to 800g.

"Double Ability Activate Tri-Gunner and Misty Shadow." He called and my eyes widened.

"What!?" I yelled out as Percival went from 450g to 750g and Sky's went to 600g. Then Sky glowed and fell on the ground infront of me as my Life Gauge went to 60%. "No! Sky!. Fine! Field Card Set!" I yelled and threw a card in. "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Darkus Omega Leonidas!" I called as Leo turned to his true form.

"You will pay for what you did to my teammate!" Leo yelled out.

"Double Ability Activate. Darkus Storm and Darkus Cannon!" I called out. "Field Open! Doom Seas." I yelled but something happened to Leo and we both got shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" We yelled out. Then Leo returned to me and my Life Gauge went to 0%. I collapsed.

"I thought you said you threw those field cards out!" I dimly heard Dan yell. Everything was fuzzy. I couldn't see and my hearing was slowly leaving.

"What happend?"

"Normal People can't use Doom Field Cards."

"Why did she have them?"

"Leo is a Doom Bakugan. She got them from him."

"Then why does she have a Doom Bakugan."

"It isn't his fault."

"We need to get her inside."

"Her heartbeat is faint."

"What do we do?"

"Leonidas isn't responding."

"Hurry up!" After that I passed out completely

I had awoken in a hospital of sorts, I couldn't figure out what happened until the memories hit me all at once. I guess I should explain. Since I met Leonidas I have been using Doom cards but they came with a price. Masquerade didn't have to subject to them because he was created from negative energy. I had thrown out all my Doom Ability Cards but I kept the field cards as a last resort plan.

"Kara!" I looked to see Dan sitting there worried. "You said you threw those out!" He glared at me.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood. I threw out the ability cards, not the field cards. They're last resort cards." I explained sitting up. It was hard though because it hurt.

"Then why did you use them in such an easy going brawl?" He asked angrily. I sighed in embarrassment.

"I'm so use to using them, it's second nature." I said looking to a window. "So I lost huh? I guess your stuck with me."

"Yah, but they are going to help find Marine. Just please, keep a clear head ok? Now stay and rest." He ordered and left.

"Stay and Rest." I mocked in his voice. "Yah right!" I growled and jumped out, luckily I was still in my clothes. I put the gauntlet on and attached my brawler belt to my waist.

"He said to stay and rest." I looked down to see Leo fluttering.

"Who cares, when has she ever listened to that weirdo? Now lets explore and cause mischieve." Sky cheered happily. They fluttered up to my shoulder and each took a place. Sky on the left side of my head, Leo on the right. Smirking I went out the door and walked around. I could tell from the windows that we where moving. Moving to the lower level of the giant RV, I came to a vehicle holding area. They had motorcycles and everything! I then grabbed the keys for a black and silver one and hid them in my pocket. Suddenly though the RV stopped and I flew forward. Now I expected to hit a wall, but apparently it opened and I flew into something softer. Opening my eyes, I sat up and looked to see that my knees where on either side of someones stomach...guess who's?

"Hey! It's Bink!" I smiled. He opened his eyes and growled.

"MY NAME IS LYNC!" He yelled. Then I turned and saw Dan and the others run out.

"Hey guys look! I got one!" I yelled childishly. then Lync tried to get me off.

"How much do you weigh!?" He yelled having a hard time.

"120lb, though my shoes weigh 100lb each and my belt weighs 50lb. So altogether, 270lb of pure awesomeness!" I grinned. Yah I put weights on my stuff so I could train to be stronger. First month I was trippin...I'm serious, I couldn't take a step without tripping!

"That explains why you where so difficult to carry!" I heard Ace growled.

"So, Zink, whats up?" I asked. His face turned red from anger.

"IT"S LYNC!" He growled, "And I'm here to challenge the brawlers. Then I found you!"

"Sorry, I have a habit of crashing into people. It's actually how I met Shun and how I found Dan." I explained. "See, Shun being a ninja was jumping through the trees. I was testing out this cool hover skateboard that I stole from some lab. The skateboard malfunctioned and I fell. My landing was softened though by a certain Ventus Brawler." I grinned.

"I hate to say it, but thats how she got into the brawlers." Shun groaned.

"Yep, after meeting Shun I met them, brawled, and joined. Also yesterday I was riding on that cool hover board that I stole from you guys and it became night and I fell. I actually thought I had crashed into Santa...but it was just Dan." I shrugged.

"You are a very weird girl." Lync glared, still having trouble standing up.

"I am not weird! I'm crazy." I stated. "Also, it's not my fault I steal and crash into people. I'm a clauptomatic and I'm clumsy!" I stated. "So it's all uncousious."

"Kara, I told you to stay in bed!" Dan growled.

"When have I ever listened to you?" I asked boredly. I looked at him and he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to think of something.

"Well get off, I came to brawl not talk!" Lync growled.

"I'll brawl you!" I said raising my hand eagerly.

"No! You just got over a near death experience because of a brawl!" Mira yelled at me.

"I won't use doom cards!" I whined. I was then lifted off Lync and looked to see Volt with his perminantly scowl looking face. "Hello Volt. Nice ta see ya!" I smiled.

"Dan, whats wrong with her?" Mira asked.

"She did this to Masquade too. It confuses the enemy and she finds it entertaining." Dan said. I could tell he was annoyed.

"So can you put me down?" I asked, he continued to glare. So taking a can out of my pocket...wait, when did I get that...never mind! I put it infront of his face and pushed the top, paint came spraying out and he dropped me grabbing his eyes. I smirked and ran to the group.

"Thats where the paint went?" Marucho asked.

"Sorry, I didn't even know I had it." I said and handed it back.

"I guess you don't care about Marine!" Lync yelled out. I swiftly turned to him.

"There where reports of an Aquas Wolf about 10 miles east. Mylene is on her way there." He smirked. I quickly turned and ran to the Motorcycle and got on. Taking the keys from my pocket I reved it up and drove past the group and started east.

"Hey! Wait! Get Back here!" I heard.

"Kara"

"Stop!" Soon there voices where muffled and it was silent except for the engine of the motorbike. 'Don't worry Marine, I'm coming, just hang in there.' I thought. Leo and Sky where safely tucked into my brawler belt.


End file.
